


番外

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: ABO生子设定！！注意避雷！！！
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 6





	番外

**Author's Note:**

> ABO生子设定！！注意避雷！！！

一年以后，李东海从兽医系毕业就和申东熙直接领证了。婚礼是在教堂举行的，尊重李东海的信仰，也只是亲朋好友一起举行的小型婚礼。不过由于申东熙曾经的天才导演称号，两个人结婚还一度上了热搜。  
毕业之后李东海选择继续考研，考到了隔壁Q大。伴着圣诞节的大雪，李东海交给了申东熙一样珍贵的圣诞节礼物。一张化验单，他怀上了宝宝。申东熙开心的抱着他转圈圈。  
“哥，我好紧张....”李东海靠在申东熙怀里看着化验单上的结果。  
“不紧张不紧张，我会陪着你的。”他的手覆上李东海的小腹，他也要有孩子了吗。  
在研究生的第一年结束的时候，他申请了休学。风衣已经快要遮不住他的肚子了。虽然他已经不在G大了，但Gbbs还是紧跟实时火热的讨论起孩子男女这个问题了。

Gbbs闲聊区

双东的宝宝男女预测（投票）

楼主这个贴留到孩子出生那天，看看谁能猜中，反正不是男就是女，还没分化也不用猜ABO性别。  
A. 男 B. 女  
投票结果：A. 75.8% B. 24.2%

一楼：占楼，这里是猜男孩的楼  
回复：我妈可喜欢申导的作品了说就是生男孩的相！  
回复：我姥姥也是！  
二楼：那这里就是猜女孩的楼  
回复：我奶奶看了李东海的照片说就是生女孩的样子！  
回复：切拜是个女孩吧，如果真的是女孩这俩人绝对要把她宠成小公主的！期待！  
回复：李东海看着就是女儿奴啊！！！宠女狂魔，我期待看他晒娃！  
三楼：投男生的这么多？！  
四楼：有人知道预产期什么时候吗？  
五楼：听说是9月

9月20号，两年前李东海第一次遇到申东熙那天的前一天，他们的小公主出生了。申东熙也是全程在产房外面咬着牙等着。看到手术室灯灭的那一刻，才稍微放下心来。  
“哥....”李东海在看到申东熙的那一刻就又哭了“我以为我要死了...”  
“没事没事，宝贝，你撑过来了。”他把李东海抱进怀里，吻着他沾满汗珠的额头。“好好休息睡一觉，咱以后不要孩子了。”

小公主的名字暂定为点点。小孩子的发育速度是很快的。大家都说她眼睛像李东海一样褐色又澄澈，但笑起来就像申东熙一样眉眼弯弯。不知道是不是天才导演的基因也很天才，点点从春节一过就开始含含糊糊的喊爸爸了。为了区分两个爸爸，喊申东熙是阿爸，喊李东海是爸爸。夏天的时候，李东海开始送点点去托儿所，因为他也要开始读第二年的研了。Q大自己设有幼儿园，方便接送。偶尔也会送到安多英姑姑那里或者曺圭贤叔叔那里。

第二个9月到来的时候，申东熙的Walala公司也上市了，李东海则开始了学校幼儿园两边跑的生活。

Gbbs闲聊区

点点小公主太好看了吧！

点点公主马上就要一岁了，你们见过这么可爱的宝宝吗？！（图源李东海SNS）  
[点点穿着白色小裙子图][点点爬来爬去的动图]

一楼：我说什么来着！！晒娃狂魔！  
二楼：完美继承双东的颜值优点！！  
三楼：C位出道都可以了呜呜呜呜，太可爱了这大眼睛！！  
四楼：不知道这么可爱的小公主以后会是alpha还是omega，也不知道会便宜了谁  
五楼：Gbbs有没有Q大的卧底啊，讲讲李东海带孩子的亚子吧，我想听......

“哥，你去接一下点点吧，我今天要在实验室呆晚一点。”李东海做完实验抽空发了一条短信。  
“没问题。什么时候结束我去接你。”  
“最早八点吧。”  
“吃饭怎么办？我找人给你送吧。”  
“要低卡～！”  
“[OK手势]”

托儿所，申东熙还是一身西装，刚下班就过来了。  
“点点～久等了吗？”  
“阿爸！”点点看到申东熙立刻笑眼弯弯，清楚的说出了“阿爸”两个字，张开手要抱抱。  
“诶呀，我们点点下周就要过生日啦，马上就要一岁咯。”申东熙抱起点点的，戳戳她可爱的小脸。逗得点点咯咯笑。  
“点点今天很听话呢，就是可能在磨牙，抓起什么就咬。但是点点性格真很好，完全不哭不闹。”托儿所的老师也很喜欢这个小娃娃，长得可爱还很乖巧懂事，不由得感慨基因真好。  
“噢，这样啊，点点这么乖，阿爸给你买好吃的好不好？”  
“内～”  
把点点放在后座上的儿童椅上，系好安全带，没有立刻启动车子，而是拿起手机打算自拍。  
“点点，看阿爸～”点点迷茫的看着申东熙的方向。“咔嚓”  
照片顺着kkt发到了李东海那边。  
“顺利接到点点。”  
“回去吃饭吧。”看到信息的时候，李东海正在往电脑里敲着实验报告，看到点点的照片，心都要化了。  
“诶，你看什么呢？”一旁一同写实验报告的同学，刚买了咖啡回来，看到李东海的笑容不仅好奇，就凑了过来“这是，申总和点点？”  
“啊，是啊。”李东海按了锁屏键，他并不喜欢别人了解他的生活尤其是当自己并不想公布的时候。正想着肚子有点饿的时候，一条短信发来过来，原来是实验楼不能轻易进，送饭的人卡在了楼下。拿了便当，发现是饺子和拌饭，还冒着热气的程度。旁边的同学又是一阵羡慕，让他觉得有点尴尬又不知该怎么回应。自从结了婚，社交似乎变得也有点难了。

敲下最后一个字的时候，申东熙的短信来了。问他什么时候结束，自然是回了他“现在”。待李东海整理好东西，站在大门口跟值班大爷尬聊了没到三句的时候，申东熙就开着车来了。  
“点点～！”他直奔后座的车窗，伸手敲了敲玻璃，逗得点点兴奋的手舞足蹈。  
“呀，李东海，你就这么忽视了我吗？”申东熙有点不满的从驾驶室下来，走到他身边。  
“哪有，哥～”他赶紧搂着他哥的手臂不自觉的撒了个娇。  
“你啊……”申东熙没法抵御李东海的眼神和撒娇，甚至在另一半的不懈攻势下，他也变得容易表达了。比如他现在就想给李东海一个吻。  
“你不抱一抱点点吗？等下她可能就要睡着了”  
“必须的！”顺手把包递给了申东熙，打开车门抱出了被困意侵扰的点点。  
“点点想爸爸吗？”  
“内……”  
“好啦，回家了，宝贝困了。”他轻轻亲亲点点的小脸蛋，就把她放回了座椅。  
直到回到家，点点都是熟睡的状态。李东海用手势问着申东熙点点有没有刷牙。申东熙则比划着OK。看着点点在床上熟睡的样子，李东海也是心念一动，又忍不住亲了亲。

在浴室洗漱的时候，申东熙溜了进来。  
“怎么了，哥？”李东海嘴里含着牙刷，含糊不清的说道。  
“想你了。”申东熙从身后搂着他的腰，埋首在李东海的颈窝，闻着他的信息素。自从完全标记之后，连发情期都能安稳度过，反而让申东熙不爽了。甜甜的淡奶油味道里混合着自己的榛子味道。他忙，李东海也忙，两人世界也是好久没有了。  
“哥，想要了吗？”李东海漱了漱口，还没有擦掉唇边的牙膏沫，看着镜子里明明比自己大一号的申东熙这么依赖的样子，心都软了，也是，似乎上一次欢爱都是两个月前的事儿了。  
“嗯，想。”申东熙压不住信息素的弥漫，也不再掩饰他的欲望，直截了当的告诉了他。  
“在这里？"  
“海海不觉得，出去的话会吵到点点么。”alpha的“凶相毕露”  
“呀……哥……”李东海的脖颈瞬间染上了红色，自己对象这个婚前婚后的反差简直是让他疯狂，看着那么禁欲的申总，居然在家这么口无遮拦。每次去他办公室都有一种“你们看到的都是假的！他在家不这样！”的想法。榛子味的信息素是天然的催情剂。李东海的淡奶油信息素也不再抑制，肆意的和榛子味搅在一起。他甚至能感觉到，后穴在逐渐分泌出液体，正在润湿着内裤。  
“东海已经准备好了呢。”任由申东熙褪去他身上的衣服，赤裸的站在镜子前，就连逐渐抬头的前端也一清二楚的展现出来。  
“哥……”他回头看着申东熙，眼里满是委屈，为什么要对着镜子。好羞耻啊。  
“乖。”申东熙尽力哄着，鬼知道他惦记着这个姿势这个地方多久了，怎么能轻易让他就换了。

反抗确实没有用，申东熙的手指早就深入了他后穴，只是指尖的挑逗，腰肢就已经开始软了的东海，只能双手撑着面前的大理石台面。实际上李东海早就被信息素的干扰到了不需要刻意润滑，就可以进入的程度。  
“东海要看好镜子哦。”申东熙在他耳边低语道，甚至咬了咬他的耳垂，那敏感的部位。李东海甚至因为过于敏感的耳垂而没有打任何耳洞。  
“哥…………”李东海声音都变得绵软了，只是轻咬就如同被电流经过一样，腰间一颤，后穴分泌出更多的体液。  
“好了，东海已经等不及了。”申东熙一手扶着李东海的腰，一手握住自己的性器，向穴口顶入。  
“唔……”alpha的性器在涨大的情况下，还是让omega觉得有些困难，即使已做好润滑和准备。  
“疼吗？”看到李东海眼角渗出的点点泪珠，不由得怀疑自己是不是有点着急了。  
“没事……我还，还可以。”申东熙的手掌稍微有些粗糙，在李东海光滑的腰部皮肤上摩擦的时候格外能撩起李东海的性欲。  
“那我继续了。”申东熙撩起李东海略长的头发，吻着他的肩颈，他喜欢李东海长发的样子，可是这种姿势倒是有点累赘了。  
“哥，快……”当身下的抽插逐渐加快，快感使他想要不断的向高潮冲击，不自觉的讲出平时根本不会讲出的话。  
“我们东海，真好看啊。”申东熙望着镜子里抬高下颌，微卷的发丝覆盖在脸上的东海，再一次感叹，做爱时的东海简直是把又纯又欲这个词发挥到了极限。  
“哥……”东海的语气除了撒娇还混杂着快感带来的喘息，申东熙觉得耳膜都要融化了，随即更加用力的顶撞了起来。李东海则偶然在镜子里瞥到自己的样子，直接羞红了脸。大约是羞耻心带来的作用，很快就被顶上了高潮，前端射出的精液喷溅到了洗手池里，他大口喘息着仿佛从溺水的人久违的呼吸到空气一样。好久没有这样过了，李东海想着。发丝由于撞击而甩乱，遮在眼前，几乎看不起身后申东熙的表情，勉强抬手向后将发丝别在耳后。  
“哥……哈…还没有，射吗？”稍微恢复了点意识，李东海捉过申东熙扶在腰上的手，在手背上吻了吻。  
“还没。”后穴咬着的性器依旧坚硬，是自己太早了吗？他想。  
“哥要不要，我帮你……”他讲不出口交两个字，但他不抵触，因为是申东熙，因为是爱人。  
“不了，东海那样我更受不住了”申东熙舔咬着李东海的后颈，淡奶油味道让他上瘾。“东海的腰可能会有些累，明天可以晚点起床”说完就继续在他的后穴顶撞起来。这次李东海并没有像往常将呻吟声压在嗓子里，而是放出浅浅的呻吟。alpha应当会喜欢这样吧。他不介意向爱人示弱，申东熙也从未要求过他。他知道东熙哥一向宠他，他愿意怎样都行，从不强迫。申东熙也受到了听觉上的冲击，没几下也泄了出来，非发情期，他也就直接射在了李东海身体里。  
“我们东海，不需要讲也懂得不少呢。”申东熙的双手在李东海的腰部轻轻的按揉着，这次自己迟迟不射，倒是让他的腰受了点苦。  
“没事啊，哥。”他转过身，双手搂着申东熙的脖子，献上一吻。“我爱你啊。”  
“点点的眼睛真的像你，澄澈的不带有一丝杂质。”  
“哥喜欢的吧。”  
“喜欢，喜欢极了。”  
“洗澡睡吧，今天是真的累了。”  
“明天没有课吧”申东熙低头轻轻蹭着李东海的颈窝，他有很多事情要记，但第一件事就是东海的课程表，他记得很清，明天是没有课的。  
“没有，只是修改实验报告，然后陪陪点点。”李东海也伸手揉着申东熙的头发，他想就这么抱着他，永远永远。  
“那我明天也在家办公吧。”申东熙抬起头，看着李东海的眸子，他认真的。一家三口的能在一起的时光总是短暂。不如都歇一歇吧。  
“好。点点也会很开心的。”


End file.
